Locker Rooms & Fanfiction
by itsonlylove91
Summary: Ally Dawson is a young sports journalist who has the job to interview soccer superstar Austin Moon.


_**THIS IS IT! I'm extremely nervous and kind of proud of this. I had an idea for this fic and started writing it but then I was re-reading one of my favorite fics that is a football fic called First and Ten and I just thought on doing something similar. **_

_**I apologize in advance for any mistakes, if you find a soccer related mistake let me know okay? I'm used to write about soccer in Spanish but not in English and some things are just different.**_

_**This fic is for Frida (austininplaid), I promised her Soccer!Fic a long time ago. It may not have a lot of soccer but I'll try my best next time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize. The fic mentioned in this one is First and Ten and it belongs to Nolebucgrl definitely not me. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

She was fidgeting nervously in her seat, computer on and notepad in hand. The media room of the stadium she was currently in was full of sweaty and sometimes smelly men discussing injuries, statistics and what does the hot dog secret ingredient was.

But today was a little different, there was another topic these men were discussing and she was pretty sure what it was obviously her. She had already predicted that this was how everything was going to happen, she had endured during high school, boys thinking that only because she was a girl she knew nothing about the sport, laughing. She also remembered her favorite part; when coach Simmons had asked her to break down the tape for the next game to his team, explaining in which part they were lacking and which ones were their strengths (not that that team had a lot of them) which eventually helped her gain some respect from the team and from her editor in chief Tilly Thompson.

But today was different, this were the big leagues, the big boys were here; ESPN, FOX and even those who were not from the country but from even a different continent. She knew she wasn't the first woman to try her luck in a men business such as sport journalism but still the very few women who already proved of what they were made, worked now in front of the cameras. But she didn't want a job in front of a camera; in fact she had stage fright, that's why she decided to stand behind a notepad, a pen and her _The Miami Post_ badge. Not that she thought that she would be covering the big leagues so soon. Her boss, an amazing human being named Teddy was out for some time and apparently he thought she was ready for the job. She knew she was ready.

She sighed as she felt the vibrations of her phone, she already knew that it was Kira who had met a new boy toy and she wanted that Ally meet him. Kira had a very long list of ex-lovers (not trying to quote Taylor Swift) who she had thought in a moment of another that she loved but she dumped them as if they were a pair of last season shoes. But she claimed that this time it was different, that this guy was _The One_, not that Ally believed her, all she wanted to do at the end of this day was just, go back home, put her comfy pj's a tube of her favorite ice cream and the recording of this match, so she could watch it without the reporter eye and just enjoy what probably will be the best game of the season.

She texted back Kira saying that she would be happy to join her, the new guy and one of his best friends to a drink but that she needed to be home early to finish her article. Putting her phone away Ally thought that maybe this was another set up from Kira to try to find her a new boyfriend, since her last relationship all of her friends had try to make her on blind dates, but they didn't last, usually because they like to dish on her job and favorite sport who is also part of her job.

She felt that someone was watching her, so she turned around and found a very familiar ginger, a ginger that if he wasn't already married she would totally be in love with him, his familiar smile was very welcomed and she was pretty sure he had come to her rescue.

"This is a good one right?" he asked and she just nodded, raising one of her eyebrows at him. He just laughed and shook his head.

"With the statistics this team has, it would be a very interesting match" she responded as her friend just nodded and proceeded to take his laptop out. "I just can't believe how Seattle won over LA two weeks ago, that was insane, but this is going be so much better"

"Did you knew that both Real Madrid and Barcelona sent scouts to watch Moon?" he said as he typed the basic pre game notes, both team's line-ups, ups and downs of both teams during the season, etc.

"Well then thanks for sharing confidential information, but I already knew" she joked as she did the same, adding some background of the players "I don't think he's going to go though, he loves this place"

"Oh man! I thought you might have some secret information that you could share with me. I really need a raise Ally, Carrie and the twins need a new house" he said laughing while he watched the horror in the brunette's face "You might never know, all I know is that if I was him and they both offered me a place in their teams I'll go with the one with the bigger check" the redhead said and winked at her, she laughed and she was not nervous anymore, she was relaxed and ready for this game.

She saw the teams enter the field and shake hands with the other team, and then each captain walked were the referees were, deciding which part of the field they wanted to begin with, she sat up straight and she was delighted with the view, she had the best view of the field. Both teams were in position, and then the game started.

She was sure she saw a foul in the first minute of the game, but Moon just stood up and followed the ball, trying to recover it and maybe force a counterattack from his team, there were a few talented players in the team but the best was Austin Moon. After the first minute of intense soccer, the match slowed down, both teams waiting for the other one to start the attack.

Fifteen minutes after the start of the game, the first attack came, the midfielder from the other team got the ball and tried to dodge the defenders but Dallas and Trent were pretty good at what they do, so there was no way the attacker could even try to shot. But then, the counterattack begun, Dallas took the ball and ran, effectively avoiding all the other team's players, he caught Austin who was unblocked and threw the pass to him, he quickly found an space in the left wing and went there to throw a center, but the only player of his own team was Gavin Young but he was between two defenders of the opposite team. Austin made one of his plays and threw the center to Gavin who effectively move and was able to score the goal. It was truly a magnificent play.

In the second half of the game Austin had a chance to score his own goal when Elliot threw a corner to the perfect angle where Austin was located and a great headed goal. There were a few danger plays from the other team but they were not concrete and unable to actually make any changes of the score, the game ending on 2-0 in Austin's team favor.

After the game was over, all the other reporters rushed out if the room to get to the press conference held, she stood up and said good bye to Dez and walked to the locker room, ready to finish the interview with Austin Moon, star attacker of the Orlando soccer team. Suddenly she was not only nervous because this was her first interview with a professional soccer player but she had to admit that Austin Moon was definitely one of the hottest soccer players in the country. His shaggy blonde hair and lean body that made him faster that the defenders and he could avoid them and assist their teammates of even score a goal himself. He was totally worth of a double take and she was nervous that maybe she wouldn't be able to resist him and she would end up jumping his bones. Not that she could do it because it was totally unprofessional but she couldn't stop thinking how incredibly would be being fucked against his locker in the locker room.

She shook her head, trying to drown her thoughts of him touching her, stroking her, pushing himself inside of her and try to act professional, she had to turn around and walk towards the bathroom, she needed a clear head if she wanted this interview to go smoothly. She washed her face, re applied some mascara and lip gloss and tried to compose herself.

"Come on Ally, the guy doesn't even know you, he's probably expecting Teddy" she said to herself and started walking out of the bathroom towards the locker room, _I have to stop reading fanfictions about sports_ she thought to herself remembering the fanfiction about a sports reporter who meets her boyfriend _the star quarterback_ and well you know, she lived out Ally's fantasy about the locker room.

She walked inside the room and she was hit with the smell of sweat and soap, she scrunched her nose and tried to search for Austin, the last reporter she saw told her that he was still in the room and if she hurried up she could still catch it.

"Mr. Moon, My name is Ally Dawson from the Miami Post and I'm here to interview you today" she said in the most professional voice she could, her eyes were fixated in a locker door open that was shielding her target and took a deep breath. She heard locker door close and suddenly there he was, in all his glory, no shirt showing that body she had only seen with the jersey of his team, and she shouldn't be surprised by the way his muscles were all defined and big, some tattoos that she didn't knew he had. He chuckled when he saw her, almost drooling to the sight in front of her.

"Please put your shirt on" she almost begged, closing her eyes. She didn't know how he acted towards women who threw themselves at him but if he didn't put the damn shirt on, it would no longer matter if she kept her job or not.

"Why? Is distracting you?" he taunt her, she could hear the laugh in his voice. She opened one eye and caught him checking her out; maybe it had been a bad idea to wear a pencil skirt for this interview, she will have to kill Trish for making her wear that. She cleared her throat and composed herself maybe for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

She heard some ruffle and the he told her that his shirt was on and that she could open her eyes, she knew that he was amused by her, but maybe that was a good thing; leaving a good impression was her target and apparently she was accomplishing her goal.

"I hope you don't mind that I record this" she said to him as she pulled out her recorder from her purse.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind" he responded to her as he pulled a red and blue plaid shirt over the blue v neck he was already wearing, he folded the sleeves up till his elbows and she could clearly see the forearms and how strong they were, she wondered if they looked the same on her sides, caging her. After that thought she shook her head and reminded that she needed to keep her job, that this was her dream, the real dream not the pornographic dream she was currently having.

"How does it feel to win what was probably the most important game of this season?" she asked him as she pulled her notepad.

"Fucking incredible, I knew it was going to be a hard game against one of the best teams of the league but we worked hard and it definitely paid off" a wide grin on his face. She smiled back at him and just the way his face lit up when he was talking told her that he was not like anyone else she had met before.

She hadn't interviewed a lot of players, since this was her first interview with professionals, but it was kind of weird to find players that were still in love with the game as when they were rookies, he clearly being one of the few and she appreciated that.

"Okay Austin, what made you throw that center to Young even if you knew that he was blocked by two defenders close to the penalty line?" she asked, kind of bluntly. His eyes went wide in shock while he tried to respond her. "Don't get me wrong, it was an amazing play but I was a little shocked when you threw the pass".

"Gavin is an excellent player, he's really skilled and also knows how to move and avoid the defenders in their own area, the thing is that we practiced that play several times during the week and I was pretty sure he will score, it took us some time but I knew he would do it". He said scoot a little closer to her, her blush appeared on her face. He smirked at her and she could clearly see the wheels turning on that incredible handsome head of his.

"We're really happy about the outcome of this and the fans are expecting a lot from not only you but the whole team and Seattle is an incredible team, what do you think the team has to work on for that game and win the championship?"

"We have a great team and I think that we could win the championship, obviously Seattle is one of the best and they have one of the best Latino players of the league which gives them a reinforcement of the midfield. We wasted too many opportunities to mark more goals but the teams is awesome and we might have a chance to win next week." He said almost out of breath, she could imagine how he would look out of breath in a totally different situation and once again felt that heat in her lower abdomen that she thought she had put out. She cleared her throat and thanked him for the interview, she had what she needed and it was ready for her to go home and maybe take care of her needs by herself.

She said goodbye and started walking towards the exit when a hand grabbed her wrist and now she was face to face, or better say face to chest with Austin Moon, she could now _feel_ the muscles she had seen before when he had no shirt on, his arm caging her tightening his hold on her waist, now she was the one breathing heavily. His eyes locked on hers and she for a moment forgot that this was not something she could do.

"What are you doing'" she asked, trying to step away from him, but that was not in his plans.

"Have you ever being fucked in a locker room miss Dawson?" he said, his mouth on her ear. She could hear the teasing on his voice. He looked like a boy who got what he wanted when he wanted it. Maybe she could disappoint him today.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have" she responded an smirk on her lips, she could feel how he tensed up but loosed a bit the hold he had in her, but even after that she didn't step back. "I have this super-hot soccer player as my boyfriend and we fulfill his fantasy a long time ago" she finished. His head lowered a bit as he left a trail of kisses from her earlobe to her neck, sucking in a sensitive spot she has, assuring himself of marking her.

"I bet he's the jealous type" he said after a few minutes of sucking and biting her neck.

"He is" she responded and just closed her eyes, holding onto him because she felt like falling, her knees buckle and weak.

"Then in the next interview you can tell me what did he tell you about this mark on your neck" he released her then, almost making her fall. But she composed herself before she did. She smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on his lips, tasting his lips and smiling to herself when she felt him trying to deepen the kiss.

"See you at home _boyfriend_?" she asked "Maybe we can celebrate properly after your parent's dinner" she winked and grabbed her stuff from the place where he had left them and started walking again towards the door.

"Cannot wait babe" he simply said, she smirked as she left the locker room and now her nervousness was replaced by anticipation for what the night had ahead for her.

She took her phone out and texted Kira to say that she could not long make it, explaining her _once again _that her boyfriend was waiting for her at home. Remembering how badly she wanted that her locker room fantasy would come true earlier just like the one in the fanfiction she realized that at least this time, she prefers her reality.

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoyed this. If you did leave me a review, if you didn't leave me a review too! **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
